


On the Blood Moon

by iseemikimouse



Series: unfleshed out tiny stories [9]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Amnesiac Character, Blood, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of weapons, Minor Character Death, Pirate!AU, Very old, bc they're old, most of the characters were born when we weren't even a though in anyone's mind, please remember that in this universe, vampire pirate!au, vampire!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseemikimouse/pseuds/iseemikimouse
Summary: Hoist the colors for the captain has returned.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: unfleshed out tiny stories [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1167113
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	On the Blood Moon

**Author's Note:**

> so hello. this is something that i shouldn't be doing and yet here i am doing it. i thought it would be interesting to vampire pirates because why the hell not and this was born. I am 550% aware of all the plot holes that are in this and there's a reason for this. the main one being that i want to come back to this but i don't know when. that is why this currently sits with my series of stories called "unfleshed out tiny stories".
> 
> writing this was glorious and i adore this universe. 
> 
> with that being said, if you enjoyed this universe please give a kudo and comment. i'll be forever grateful. 
> 
> i hope that you have a wonderful morning/day/after/night whenever you are reading this. remember to drink water! enjoy!

“Have you heard?”

“Heard what?”

“About the _Gloria Regali_!! They say the ship with blood sails has gone down in icy waters.”

“What!? One of the Pirate Lord’s ships? That’s impossible!” 

“But it’s not! The British and the French are claiming to have seen the ship go down!!! If both countries are saying so, then it must be true.” 

“I hope not! The _Gloria Regali_ is our safe haven. What has The Pirate Lord said?” 

“That’s another thing! The Pirate Lord is missing and is said to have been killed!” 

“WHAT?” 

“His home on the Isles was burning during daylight and it’s said that it was burning for three days. No one can survive that.” 

“Then we are doomed. The Pirate Lord and his fleet were the only ones protecting us. We have to run.” 

“And go where?” 

“I don’t know.”

  
  
  
  


It’s with a clack of his teeth that Jeongin holds himself close. He tries to keep his mind off the fact winter’s night is harsher than it has been for the past couple of years. He doesn’t know what has been going on outside of the home that he used to live in, but the world has seemed to have changed in ways he can’t even begin to understand.

Rubbing his hands together, he looks to the entry of the alleyway where the sounds of drunkards and pirates can be heard laughing (although, one can say those drunkards are in fact the pirates who laugh like the whistles the nuns had). It seems warm over there where the light is and he wants it. He wants to feel the warmth of people again, but as he pulls his knees to his chest, he knows that he can’t.

It’s only been a couple of days since the orphanage told Jeongin that he was no longer allowed to live with them. Their reason for doing so, he understood… it just left him with nothing to his name but the clothes on his back and his first memory of being woken on shore.

There’s nothing in the port town for him.

…

At least that's what it feels like.

His first night on the streets, he tried to see if the local inn would hire him, but the woman with blonde hair and blue eyes shunned him away before he could even step foot inside. She turned him away with a sneer and slammed the door in his face. He could hear her laughing and talking about him when he turned his back to the door.

It was the same reaction almost everywhere that he went to look for work: a slamming of a door and a mocking laughter being thrown at him. It made his blood boil but what could he do? Attack the people who ridiculed him? That would only land him a place in a jail cell.

But maybe a jail cell would be warmer than sitting in the corner of a dirty alley, listening to people’s happiness in what seems to be a world away. He hasn’t eaten in a couple of days and his throat is parched. He wants food, a bed, and a roof over his head. He regrets not fighting the people shunning him from their stores.

Someone laughs too loud and Jeongin sneezes.

The laughter stops and he freezes.

Did someone hear him?

Are they going to attack him?

“Is someone there?” a voice calls out, footsteps coming his way. “Hello?”

Jeongin doesn’t say anything, holding onto his body tighter than before. His mind plays different scenarios with most of them ending with him lifeless.

A figure blocks the light and his breath hitches. He counts the steps until the person gets closer to him. He wants to close his eyes and pretend that he doesn’t exist, but something tells him that it’s not going to work on this man. Nothing of the sort will work on this man.

He watches as the man crouches down and that’s when Jeongin stops looking. Maybe if he didn’t answer the man, then he would leave Jeongin to his semi peace.

“Hello,” says the man. “Are you hurt?” 

Jeongin looks up and stares at the man with wide eyes. This man has to be the prettiest man Jeongin has even seen with his long blond hair and the iciest eyes he’s ever seen. The man is crouched down at Jeongin’s level, his dark pants touching the ground. 

Something passes through the man’s eyes. 

“Are you hurt?” The man asks again. 

Jeongin swallows. “No. Just cold.” 

“Have you been out here long?” 

“Only a couple of days.”

“A couple of days? Where were you before?” 

“An orphanage.” 

Normally Jeongin would have kept his mouth shut and only give one word answers but for some reason, he trusts this man. He can’t put his finger on why but this man isn’t going to hurt him. 

But not only that. 

There’s something familiar about this man and the way that he’s looking at Jeongin. The gaze on him isn’t like a stranger trying to take in a lost soul on the streets, but a gaze of someone who wants to protect him from harm. 

It’s warm. 

Jeongin licks his lips. “Do you know me?”

The man’s eyes widen and his face falls into a look of shock as Jeongin covers his mouth. Stupid, stupid, stupid. He shouldn’t have blurted anything out. Of course this man doesn’t know him. From the looks of his clothes, this man is a sailor, probably a pirate, and this has to be the first time he’s been all the way up north. No one ever dares to sail the north more than once in their lives. The Northern Waters are dangerous and filled with creatures of the nightly deep.

His mind freezes at the onslaught of information. How did he know all of this? 

The man in front of him chuckles a little before shaking his head. “Do you not have memories?” 

Again Jeongin licks his lips, his tongue tasting the cold air. “I woke up on the shore five winters ago. I know nothing but my name and age.”

The man stares. “I see. Well then why are you out here in a cold alley?” 

“I was told to leave.” 

“The orphanage?”

“Yes.” 

“Why?”

“I turned of age to live on my own.”

“Without a place to keep you warm?” 

Jeongin looks away at the rising tone of the man. He seems to be angry at Jeongin for something he doesn’t know why or for what. He furrows his brows. 

“I’m old enough to find my own way,” Jeongin says. “And right now it seems to be in this alley until I can find work.” 

Anger filled icy eyes causing a flash of red to pass through them. Jeongin stares at the man, his heart pounding in his chest as the temperature around him seems to have dropped more than before. He’s freezing now, his lithe body shuddering at the cold air around him but he can’t take his eyes off the beautiful man and his flashing eyes. 

“I see,” the man says after a couple of minutes. “If you’re looking for work, then will you like to come with me? The current crew I’m with is looking for some cabin boys and I’m sure that you’ll fit right in. Plus it’ll get you out of this place and maybe you’ll find your memory out there.” 

It sounds amazing to Jeongin, to leave this seaside town. It wasn’t horrible here but there’s nothing left for him here. People looked after him while he was growing, but he was found on the shore. That meant that he wasn’t from around here. Maybe this man is on to something. Maybe this man is right. 

He shouldn’t have been looking for jobs to stay in the town as something tells him that he would have never found the answers to his questions. 

“Would the captain mind?” Jeongin asks.

The man pauses for a second before his lips stretch into a smile and his eyes crinkle into crescent moons. “Do you mind working on a pirate ship?” 

Jeongin shakes his head. “I don’t.” 

The man’s smile widens. “Then the captain doesn’t mind.” 

Jeongin blinks a couple of times before his eyes widen. “Are you the captain? My apologies-“ 

“I’m not him,” the man cuts off. “But I know my captain well enough. He won’t mind if you board the ship.” The man stands and stretches a hand out to Jeongin. “Are your ready, dear pirate?”

Jeongin doesn’t hesitate to grab the outstretched hand. 

Peace be with you

Soul divine

Wake again

In paradise

The blond man’s name is Hwang Hyunjin and he’s the owner of the Nameless, home to the famous masked pirates. The crew looks to be only a small handful of fifteen, most of the men belonging to the captain of the galleon, Madam Yujin. At least that's what Hyunjin says. 

“I don’t own people,” he says the night before they leave the port of Jeongin’s makeshift home. “I just own the ship. The ones who aren’t following Yujin like dogs are the ones who have their heads on their shoulders. But enough of that. Head underdeck and ask someone for Minho. He’ll be able to help you get a hammock and tell him that before he sleeps to come and see me.” 

Jeongin nods slowly before leaving Hyunjin leaning against one of the masts. He keeps his eyes down as he passes different people on the ship. Most of the men seem to be drunk with their staggered footsteps and their slurred words. They would look at Jeongin before smiling at him and continuing on with whatever they were doing. 

When there aren’t people around him, he finds his eyes being drawn to the actual ship itself. It looks like any other ship that he’s pictured in his head except for the little gold detailing here and there. Squinting his eyes, he really looks at the gold along the ship, small lines forming an unknown wordless story. At least, that’s what it seems like as it feels like the weather and the lack of care from the crew have caused the pictures to disappear. It leaves Jeongin a little angry as it seemed care went into making this galleon seem beautiful but the lack of care to the vessel has ruined what seemed to have been a beautiful ship. 

Jeongin wonders if this bothers Hyunjin but he doesn’t stay on that thought for long because why is this bothering him? 

He forces himself to look away from the gold detailing and go into the ship where he finds more men about. Those he can see are laying in the hammocks with a cup or a bottle in their hands while there’s a handful of men with books and weapons in their hands. He’s hesitant to go and ask them about this Minho person but if he wants to live here properly, he’s going to have to push away his frightened feelings and do what he must. 

He walks to a man with bright blue hair, a loose white top with the deepest neck line he’s ever seen, and black pants. The strands of his hair cover his eyes as he flips the page in his book. Jeongin counts to five in his head before clearing his throat and taping the man in the shoulder. The man doesn’t look up. 

“What do you want?” He asks, his voice scratchy like he doesn’t talk much. 

“I’m looking f-“ Jeongin starts. 

“I can’t hear you!” The man yells. “Who the fuck told you to talk so-“ he looks at Jeongin with white and black eyes. “Oh.” 

The blue haired man pauses for a long while, like he’s not sure of what he’s seeing. The longer he stares at Jeongin, the more his eyes widen and his jaw goes slack. It’s only when Jeongin shifts on his feet does the man snap out whatever and gives him a small smile. 

“Can I help you with something?” He asks, this time his voice is gentle like he’s speaking to a child. 

Jeongin just stares at the man, a little perturbed at the sudden change of the man’s mood. He clears his throat and looks away from the odd eyes looking at him with something Jeongin can’t recognize. 

“I’m looking for Minho,” he says, fiddling with his fingers. “Mister Hyunjin sent me his way.” 

The man looks away and Jeongin is sure that he hears a little snicker coming from the older man’s mouth of “Mister Hyunjin” before he looks back at Jeongin. “I can take you to him if you like.” 

Jeongin nods and finds himself once again feeling familiar with another man he’s never met before. Both men have had odd reactions when they looked at Jeongin like they couldn’t believe they were looking at him. To say that it has confused the hell out of him is an understatement. 

But then this can mean that he’s on the road to finding out who he was prior to being found on the beach. Maybe these men do know something but maybe it’s something he’s better off not knowing. 

The blue haired man puts his book down and jumps off his hammock, quickly putting his shoes on. He grabs Jeongin by the wrist and pulls him toward the back of the ship. They weave through a couple more drunk and sober men, a couple of people catching Jeongin’s eyes and stilling. 

There’s one thing he’s noticed while being down here. 

The men who are sober and doing other things, they all have odd eye colors. The colts range from white to silver to clear and iridescent but all of them flashed red the longer they stared at him. 

What does this mean? 

“Minho!” Calls out the blue haired man. “I uhhh... Hyunjin has sent you someone. He’s ummm... a helper I think.” 

A loud whine comes from a man hunched over a bolted table. He doesn’t seem to be taller than Jeongin or the man holding onto his wrist, but he does seem leaner and more muscular. His back is facing them as he stands straight and places his hands on his hips. 

“Kim Hongjoong, take the person back to Hyunjin,” says Minho, turning around, “and tell him...” 

Jeongin feels his body stiffen at the man as an intense emotion passes through his body. The corner of his eyes is prickling with tears that want to spill over the more he looks into feline yellow eyes that shift into crimson. Minho’s mouth falls open and his stance quickly changes from hostile to disbelief. 

An intense pain flares in Jeongin’s head forcing a yell out of his mouth. His legs feel like jelly and he hits the wood with a loud thud. 

Crowned in glory

Fear no more

Winter's misery

Or the coming war

The salt in the air is thicker than Jeongin remembers. The port outside of the town that took him in doesn’t have salt that tastes like he’s in the middle of the ocean. It’s much staler like it’s been there for a long time. 

He opens his eyes and furrows his brows as he stares at the clear sky above him. This isn’t the Nameless. 

Someone chuckles next to him, causing him to turn his head. He blinks a couple of times trying to get the sun out of his eyes but the sunlight is harsh. The rays and the shadows block the man’s face as he peers down at Jeongin. 

“Did you enjoy your nap?” The man asks, his voice almost purring. 

“It was nice,” Jeongin finds himself saying. “Although I didn’t dream anything.” 

The man snorts. “Of course not. Do you remember the last you dreamed?” 

“No, not really.” 

The man laughs, the sound causing Jeongin’s stomach to flip. There’s a tug at his lips like he’s trying to smile. 

“I hope not!” Laughs the man. “Because if you did, we would have to send you to Gi’s and I’m sure that he doesn’t want you there. Especially after that fight with Honnie and Sung.” 

(Who?)

Jeongin scoffs. “I should have punched in Jisung’s face more.” 

(Again who?)

“Why? It’s not like he would have died from the punch. You’re a few years late for that.” 

(What? What is going on?)

“Unfortunately,” sighs Jeongin. “Have we plotted the course to Chan’s?” 

(Really what is going on? None of this makes sense. He can seem to put faces to all these names falling out of his mouth.)

“We should be there in a couple of days,” says the man. “Bin foresaw the British so we are trying to be careful.” 

Jeongin furrows his brows at the information. “All the way out here?” 

(Out here? Where was out here? Who are the people they’re talking about but more importantly, who is talking to?) 

“They found our trail somehow.” The man pauses. “They can’t find us, Innie. They can’t. If they do...” 

Jeongin closes his eyes. “I won’t let them catch us.” 

He opens his eyes and he doesn’t see the blue sky above him but instead wood as if he’s inside of the ship. He blinks a couple of times, his head pounding with new information and different names on his tongue. He racks his mind for images of the people he’s talked about but there’s nothing there, everything about them blank. Even the man who was laying with him on the deck is gone from his mind. 

Just what was that? 

“Jeongin! You’re awake!” Comes a voice from the right. He rolls his head to look at a slightly panicked Hyunjin and Minho who releases a sigh.

“You should have made him eat something before you sent him to me. Who knows when the last time he ate was based on the information you gave me.” Minho crosses his arms over his chest, his yellow eyes narrowed at Hyunjin’s bright blue ones. 

“I thought he would have been fine!” Hyunjin protests. “He was fine before!” 

Minho swats Hyunjin’s head. “Go get him some food from Jiyoung.”

Hyunjin smiles sheepishly before patting Jeongin on the head. “I’m glad that you’re okay. I’ll be back. Minho don’t eat him.” 

Minho let’s out a screech and Hyunjin giggles as he saunters through the door to do what the doctor had told him to do. Jeongin holds in a laugh. 

“Don’t you dare laugh,” says Minho as he focuses his narrowed yellow eyes on Jeongin. “You haven’t been eating and then you have the audacity to come to me and faint the moment you laid your eyes on me. I’m not a doctor Jeongin, I’m just a herbalist.” 

Jeongin can’t help the bubble of laughter that falls out of his mouth. It’s rude to laugh when someone is talking to him, but the other man looks so flustered that it’s cute. Minho’s cheeks flush red as he turns away and mumbles something under this breath that Jeongin can’t hear. 

“When was the last time you ate anyways?” He asks. 

Jeongin stops laughing, the corners of his mouth tugging down as he thinks about the question. He had t been out on the streets for too long and he opted out of the sister’s last meal in favor of them getting a cake for little Yehana’s birthday. Which means.... 

“A couple of days before I left the orphanage. It was a birthday and we needed the extra money to get a couple of presents and cake.” 

Minho’s eyes flash bright red startling Jeongin a bit. “Then make sure to eat everything on the plate that Hyunjin is going to bring to you,” he says with a tight lipped smile. “We’ll be leaving tomorrow, so let me know if there’s anything you need before we leave. I don’t know when we’re going to make port again so it might be a while.”

Jeongin smiles and shakes his head. “I don’t need anything for now but thank you.” 

Minho hums as he leaves a couple of things around on his desk while Jeongin takes a moment to look at the room he’s in. Pushed and bolted to two of the walls is the work bench filled with herbs, books, and jars filled with various items Jeongin doesn’t know the name of. 

The more he stares at the room around him, the more the back of his head begins to hurt. He doesn’t understand why it’s hurting but the pain is there, throbbing in his skull. It’s almost like the pounding in his head is trying to tell him something. Like it’s trying to make him remember this room. 

But again. 

He’s never been on a ship like this. He doesn’t know how he people on this ship. So why? 

“How long have you lived in this town?” Minho asks. 

Jeongin slides his gaze over to the man who is now leaning against the wooden table with his arms crossed over his chest. He tells Minho the same thing he told Hyunjin and watches the expression on the other’s face. Most of the time his expression stays the same, almost indifferent to his words but it changes to a fierce growl when he explains how he came to be on the streets. 

“They just kicked you out? Without anyone to make sure that you’re going to be alright in the world?” Minho growls low in his throat. “You’re shitting on me right?” 

“No.” 

Minho whirls around, placing his hands on the table where a loud crack comes from. He’s breathing heavily like he’s trying to calm himself down. Jeongin just stares at him, unsure if there is something that he needs to do to calm him down. Yes it was unfair, then again, it wasn’t unheard of. 

Jeongin is pulled out of his thoughts when the door opens and in comes Hyunjin with a tray of food. He pauses in the doorway, his eyes flashing red at the atmosphere of the room. He puts on a smile that Jeongin knows is fake before looking at Minho. 

“What happened?” He asks. 

“Feed him,” Minho hisses. “I’m going out for tonight.” 

Minho doesn’t say anything else before he stomps out of the room, leaving Jeongin and Hyunjin together once more. Once again, he’s confused on what’s happening. Why did Minho have such a strong reaction to his whereabouts? 

Jeongin stares at the door long after Minho had left with so many questions running around in his mind. But with his thoughts comes more questions, nine to which he knows the answer to. 

“Shall we eat then?” Hyunjin says after a while. “I don’t want Minho coming back and having my head because you haven’t eaten yet.”

Gloria regali

Peace and understanding

Forever may you reign

It’s been a couple of weeks since Jeongin has been in the _Nameless_ where most of his time has been spent with Minho inside of the herbalist’s cabin. Hyunjin changed his role from cabin boy saying that it didn’t fit him as much as he thought it would have. 

During the weeks with Minho, Jeongin learned not to question the odd things Minho said or did. 

The first time something odd had happened was the night they left Jeongin’s forgotten port city. That morning when he woke, there were screams coming from the direction of the orphanage and an orange hue, but before he could really look to see what it was, Minho pulled him away and forced a book into his hands forcing him to read it. He tried to question the other man what had happened, but he was tight lipped on the thing. He only gave Jeongin a mysterious smile before slapping the eighteen year old on the back side of the head and asking questions on what marshmallow was good for. 

The second time something strange had happened was three days later when Minho’s eyes turned red. He walked around the cabin with those hypnotic crimson eyes without a care in the world until Jeongin had pointed out his eyes. He had never seen Minho widen his eyes and leave the room so quickly. He was gone for the rest of the day, only to come back in the darkest hour of the night, his red eyes glowing in the small moonlight pouring into the room. Hushed whispers fell to Jeongin’s ears which caused him to furrow his brow and try to listen to the conversation as he laid in his cot. No word seem to stand out, that is until end of the conversation where Minho was hissing. 

“I just forgot to feed that’s all.”

“Minho, you have to be careful. Especially right now.”

“I know! He’s not…” 

“Yujin notices something,” said Hyunjin. “So just be careful.” 

“I know!” Minho snapped. “Just give me the blood!” 

Jeongin sucked in a breath and the room went quiet. He wanted to turn over then and ask but for some reason he stared at the wall for a few more minutes before closing his eyes. 

That night, he dreamt of bloody kisses being placed against his neck and thighs. Long exhales passed through crimson stained lips and the words “amica mea” floated through his brain even when he woke up. 

Minho had given Jeongin his distance almost like he was worried that he had overheard the conversation the night before. While he only heard the last of it, he smiled kindly at Minho. 

“I have a question,” Jeongin said, causing Minho to stiffen. “Does catnip really work as a sedative?” 

The third time something odd had happened was the day before yesterday when Jeongin was coming back from Hongjoong’s hammock. It seemed to him that the man was trying to stop Jeongin from going back to the herbalist’s cabin with stories of a forgotten pirate vessel. But Jeongin smiled at the man before leaving. He had a lot to study before the next day where Minho was going to test him over the elderberry and holy basil. 

The closer he got to the room, the more a muffled sound could be heard. He furrowed his brows as he slowed down his steps to the door. 

The muffled sounds then became snarls and scratches against the door like something was trying to get out. Jeongin stopped in front of the door and stared as the snarling almost seemed like screaming before it stopped. 

Jeongin waited a few moments before knocking on the door. A long pause before Minho’s voice carried through from him to come in. 

The room had an odd scent about it, something irony maybe but that all went away when Jeongin saw Minho patting another sailor on his shoulder. The man had long grey hair and sparkling eyes that reminded Jeongin of icebergs. He smiled at Jeongin, a hint of surprise in his eyes. 

“You must be the helper Minho was talking about,” the man said. 

“Han,” Minho warned and the man’s smile widened a little more, this time showing the tips of elongated canine teeth. 

“There’s no harm done, Minho. My name is Jeonghan and I’m the boatswain. It’s nice to finally meet you, Jeongin.” 

Jeongin blinked a couple of times before nodding slowly at the man, his eyes fixated on the other man’s teeth… fangs? 

“Should you be down here for a long period of time?” Jeongin asked as he moved to his desk. “Wouldn’t the captain be looking for you?” 

Something flickered in Jeonghan’s eyes. “I’m not sure. Would they be looking for me?” 

“I would. From the way the ship is rocking it feels like we’re about to hit a storm. I would want the boatswain to be with the navigator right now…” 

Jeongin blinked in confusion a couple of times, unsure how he knew this information. How the ship was rocking? A storm? _What?_

“I better go then,” Jeonghan said nodding his head to both Jeongin and Minho. “I want to be exactly where my captain wants me to be. Thank you Minho for the iron. It was much needed.” 

And then the boatswain was gone in a rush of grey. Minho turned to Jeongin. 

“What did you hear?” He asked and Jeongin shook his head. 

“It was silent by the time I got the door. I did hear another man’s voice which is why I knocked. I didn’t want to interrupt.” 

There was doubt in Minho’s eyes but he didn’t question anything else.

“Well then, come on. You have a test tomorrow.” 

But now is the fourth odd thing that has happened since Jeongin has boarded the _Nameless_ and this time, he doesn’t know if he can push it out of his mind like the others. 

Jeongin and Minho were called on deck a couple of hours ago by a burly man Jeongin has never seen before. His hair is shaved off but he wears a goatee making him seem five times more intimidating. He stands with his arms crossed over his chest, narrowing his eyes when he sees Jeongin. 

“Minho! This is?” He asks, pointing to Jeongin. 

“Jeongin, sir,” Minho says, his voice falling a little flat. “He’s my apprentice.” 

“I’ve never seen him before!” 

“Yes you have. He’s been on the ship just as long as we have.” 

_He’s been what?_

The burly man huffs. “Don’t play games with me, herbalist. I’m the first mate on this ship and I know my crew.” 

Minho shakes his head. “But sir. Jeongin has been on this ship for a long time. I wouldn’t dare lie to the first mate. Are you sure you don’t recognize him? You do like to yell ‘Yang Jeongin get back to Minho’s cabin!’ when he spends too long on deck.” 

The first mate furrows his brows before looking at Jeongin again before nodding his head slowly. He looks away from him. 

“The heat might be getting to me but whatever. The captain is boarding!” He shouts. “We’ve spotted her dinghy not too far from her. This is to greet the captain before going back to your stations.” 

Jeongin tunes out the first mate to look at Minho who isn’t meeting his eyes. He can forget the odd orange hue in his old port city and he can push away the conversation between Hyunjin and Minho away about blood as well as the snarling coming from the cabin when Jeonghan was in the room, but this is different. 

This is a lie. 

He opens his mouth to question Minho when someone shouts. 

“The captain has returned!” 

Gloria regali

Peace and understanding

Forever may you reign

The captain of the _Nameless_ is a stunning woman with tanned skin and long strawberry blonde hair. Her green eyes sparkled with something Jeongin couldn’t put his finger on, but it’s something dangerous. She doesn’t look at their crew, only her first mate. 

She clicks her tongue before whispering into the burly man’s ear. The man’s eyes widen and she turns around. 

“Your second mate and I have found the fabled island of the Pirate Lord,” her voice booms across the ship. “And we’ll be sailing as soon as I can I find Yugyeom. I’ll talk more before we reach the shore. Now get back to work!” 

Captain Yujin turns away from her crew, green eyes falling on Jeongin. She furrows her brows for a second before leaving him. 

“Come Jeongin,” says Minho next to him, his voice hard. “We have much to prepare for.” 

Forever may you reign 

In the leading days to the Island of the Pirate Lord, Jeongin saw captain Yujin only three times and each time was worse than the last. He soon learns that her nickname among her crew is the Green eyed Devil, the woman who smacks her crew around when they don't do what she wants. 

Minho makes sure to shield Jeongin away from the wretched woman. 

Two nights before they set the anchor down, Minho has Jeongin run to fetch Hongjoong from the grease monkeys for his monthly check up. It’s not far, Hongjoong’s only in the gunner deck, but for some reason Jeongin feels like this trip might be longer than he wants. 

Very carefully as not to bring attention to himself, he makes his way down the set of stairs to where the gunner's deck is. He hears someone pleading for forgiveness and he pauses in his footsteps. 

“Captain I’m so sorry. I-“ 

A loud slap. 

“I didn’t say you could speak,” she snarls. 

Jeongin swallows and keeps his feet planted on the stairwell, his heart pounding in his chest. The captain terrified him a lot but there’s a little part of him that’s angry at her. She’s not supposed to treat her crew like they’re worthless people. That’s not how a captain is supposed to act. 

In his eyes, a captain is supposed to treat their crew almost like a second family. Why? Because if you’re spending many hours and days with these people, wouldn’t you rather have them like you than fear you? Besides, fear is never a good thing to promote. Fear is dangerous and fear isn’t loyalty. 

Fear is never loyalty. 

He comes out of his mind when there’s a loud gunshot ringing throughout the ship. The noise startles Jeongin so much that he unconsciously takes a step forward and tumbles down the steps. Forcing his eyes closed, he lets his body fall and stop by itself. A groan pushes itself out of his lips and he opens his eyes coming face to face with a black boat and a growing crimson puddle. He doesn’t dare to look up when he hears the captain scoff and walk away. 

The silence in the gunner’s deck is loud before a sob passes through someone’s lips. It’s like the sob takes everyone out of their trance and orders are yelled out. Someone runs to Jeongin who is still on the ground and pulls him up. Hongjoong’s eyes are angry when Jeongin sees them and he can’t help but to flinch away from the gaze. 

“Why are you down here?” He questions. “You’re not supposed to be down here.” 

“Minho sent me to get you for your check up.” 

Jeongin finds his eyes flickering down to the pool of blood. He catches a glimpse of opened eyes wide in shock before Hongjoong blocks his view. 

“You don’t need to be seeing that,” he says. 

“I’m on a pirate ship, I think I’m going to be seeing more of these things sooner or later.” 

Hongjoong growls at Jeongin’s words as he places his hands against his shoulders. He shakes his head before turning Jeongin around. 

“Take me to Minho. Nayeon will know what to do down here.” 

Jeongin’s body is pushed forward and up the stairs. There’s no one looking down to see what the communion is and it’s almost like they’re used to it. Why would they be used to something like this? 

He feels himself grow angrier at his thoughts, a hissing noise coming from somewhere behind him and it’s not until they come to Minho standing in front of his door does the hissing stop. Minho looks at Jeongin wide eyed before ushering the two of them in. 

“You’re hurt,” Minho says to Jeongin. “Why are you hurt?” 

“He fell down the stairs,” Hongjoong says. “Yujin used her gun.” 

Minho’s head snaps up and narrows his eyes at Hongjoong. “At him?” His words are seething. 

“No. One of the grease monkeys.” 

Minho forces Jeongin to sit on the edge of his desk while he looks over Jeongin’s face. He didn’t even notice the long gash on his cheek, his mind too focused on the anger he felt for the captain shooting at her crew.

Jeongin doesn’t understand why he’s so angry at the woman. Was it because she just murdered in cold blood or was it a different reason? All he knows that if he was captain, he wouldn’t treat his crew like this. No. He would treat them with the respect that they deserve. 

His thoughts still. 

He shouldn’t be thinking like this. Jeongin is not the captain of the _Nameless_. He’s not any type of captain. 

Gloria regali

Night on the Island of the Pirate Lord is extremely dark as there’s no moonlight peeking through the clouds. There’s no sound coming from anywhere which is a little scary to Jeongin but more than that, he feels at home. This ruined house feels like a home he’s never known. 

He looks at the shadows of what seemed to have been a beautiful home with stone archways and paintings of the people who lived here. A dry pond sits away from where Jeongin is standing, a grey statue sits broken, the legs and skirt of a woman is the last thing that remains standing. 

Jeongin walks to the pond and stares at the beginning of new plant life. Slowly, he moves his gaze to the statue and tried to picture what the woman would have looked like, only to come up with… something? 

He stares harder. 

_“Doesn’t this woman look like she has snakes in her hair?” Says a voice._

_Jeongin snorts. “This woman is too ugly to be Medusa.”_

_“Well not everyone can look as beautiful as she was. She seduced a god after all.”_

_“That’s what some people say but there’s another version where Medusa had asked to be turned hideous as not to be pursued by Poisdon.”_

Jeongin shifts his gaze away from the statue. He smacks his head a couple of times, hating how broken memories are coming back. While it’s nice to have them, the way they’re coming back isn’t making any sense to him. They’re all out of order and a little bit out of whack. 

But there’s a constant in the returning memories. A constant of another man who smiles like a kitten and feels like home. His memory tells him that he loved this man of any of the erotic dreams he’s been having of this faceless man is anything to go by. He can feel the tenderness of this man on his throat when he places kisses against his Adam’s apple or the gentle caress of fingertips against his spine. Feelings that come and go as they please and it’s infuriating for Jeongin. 

He looks away from the broken statue feeling much like he’s also torn two. 

Captain Yujin yells for her crew in the distance causing Jeongin to drag his feet. He wants nothing to do with the horrendous woman but alas, he’s under her leadership until someone kills her or she dies. He wouldn't dare leave Hyunjin, the kind man who helped him, or Minho, the herbalist that drills different plants into his brain. They feel more at home than he can remember. 

He makes his way back to camp where Minho is tending the fire and Hyunjin is watching him. They both look up at him and smile. 

“Did you find anything?” Minho asks. 

“Only a dried out pond with a broken statue.” 

“Oh. Any snakes?” 

Jeongin snorts. “Of course not.” 

“Pity.” 

Hyunjin releases a puff of air. “We should sleep soon. Knowing Yujin, she’s going to want for us to wake up early and explore until he finds her treasure.” 

Jeongin hums. “But why here? What’s so special about this place?” 

Minho drops the fire poker and the ground and gazes into the dancing flames. “Have you ever heard of the Pirate Lord?”

“Kind of? Ever since the captain came back, people have been talking about the Pirate Lord nonstop.” 

Hyunjin nods standing and stretching before plopping himself on the ground. “The Pirate Lord is one of the most notorious pirates to sail the seven seas. No one knows his name other than the people he sails with. He’s not a normal pirate though.” 

Minho nods in agreement. “They say that the Pirate Lord has never pillaged a village in poverty and always will allow women and children onto his vessel if they’re seeking shelter. He never seeked the “true” life of a pirate with nonsense murder. There's a rumor that he never believed in that kind of stuff.” 

“But the rumor of the fall of the Pirate Lord came a few years ago,” Hyunjin says closing his eyes. “The governments found this island and raided it, destroying everything in their path. The people who lived here were slaughtered like animals, the last words on their lips being “forever will they reign”. No one has figured out what it has meant.” 

“And the Pirate Lord?” Jeongin questions. “What happened to him?” 

Minho shakes his head. “No one knows. The governments that attack have claimed that they killed the Pirate Lord and maybe they did. His ship the _Carpe Noctum_ hasn’t sailed the seas since the attack but no one has found the ship.” 

Jeongin stares at the flames with Minho, shouts and screams echoing in the back of his mind. His mind throws a picture of flames and a woman pushing him before turning around and leaving him to be. There’s a phantom feeling of someone’s hand in his before it’s all gone. 

He lived on this island. He had to. 

“The _Carpe Noctum_ stopped sailing the same time as the _Gloria Regali_ and the _Des Irae,_ the two ships that flew under the Pirate Lord,” Minho says. “And because all three ships stopped sailing, pirates and treasure hunters believe that there’s buried treasure here from the Pirate Lord. That's what Yujin is after.” 

“Do you think there’s treasure then?” Jeongin asks, taking his gaze off the flames to look at Minho who’s looking at him. The other man quirks his lips into a small smile. 

“Perhaps. But maybe it’s something not for them to find,” he responds. 

Peace and understanding 

“Normally I don’t care for you lot but almost half of my crew has gone missing since we’ve gotten here and I don’t understand why,” Yujin yells with her hands on her hips. “I don’t know if they’ve fallen into a pit of some kind or have just died off, but for gods sakes, please come back alive and in one piece this time.” 

Jeongin leaves the meeting with Hyunjin and Minho standing behind him. He lets his feet take him in the direction they want to, which leads him into different parts of the island that no one has looked at. Since his mind was helpful a couple of days ago in remembering that he might have lived here, he hasn’t spoken a word to either of his crew mates in fear of what they might do to him. He doesn’t believe that Minho or Hyunjin would force him to talk to the captain but unfortunately, he doesn’t know them well enough for them to really know them. 

It’s surprising, though, that neither man had asked where Jeongin is taking them as they just follow him, both of them whispering to each other as they pass by different parts of the burned down mansion. 

Jeongin has had more memories come to him the more he walks around. He sees faceless people talking to him and wishing him well on his trips. He sees grand balls with dances so beautiful that he’s positive no one could describe them properly.

But there’s something else he’s been seeing in his memory, something that doesn’t make sense to him. 

Jeongin sees blood in his memory. 

But not blood from fighting wounds, but wounds that he seems to make himself. He’s always with his faceless lover whenever he sees the man and he’s always _sinking_ his teeth into his neck. 

He never tastes the blood, however but maybe that is a good thing. Maybe it’s a good thing that he’s lost his memory about this place. 

Minho stops in front of Jeongin when they reach a shell of a building. The herbalist sucks in a breath and his body begins to tremble. Jeongin rushes to the man. 

“Minho?” He says worry filling his voice. “Are you alright?” 

Minho gives Jeongin a shaky smile. “I’m alright,” he says his voice trembling. “I promise.” 

Jeongin doesn’t believe him but keeps his words to himself. He looks to the building standing in front of them, a little confused on why this building seems to be more put together than the others. It’s a little cottage with a broken door and a hole in the roof. The wild has reclaimed most of the shell with vines and flowers littering almost every empty space. 

_“Isn’t this place beautiful?” Jeongin whispers. “We really did pick out a wonderful place to settle down.”_

_“Are you sure this is alright, Innie? We might be too close to the main house and you know how much Chan doesn’t want us anywhere_ near _the main house with how loud your screams are.”_

_Jeongin scoffs. “Well how else am I supposed to let the world know how sweet your gifts are?”_

_——— makes a noise at the back of his throat. “How am I older than you are? With the things that come out of your mouth, I would think you're older than I am.”_

_Jeongin snorts. “You’re older by twenty years, my sweet. Only twenty.”_

_“Twenty years too many.”_

_“You say this like we haven’t been married for even longer.”_

_“And how long have we been married?”_

_——— turns away from the cottage to face Jeongin with a fanged smile. He takes long strides towards Jeongin, wrapping him in his arms and pressing a long kiss to his lips. His fingers dig into the soft flesh of Jeongin’s waist, pulling him closer than before. Every breath his lover takes and every movement he makes, Jeongin feels so deliciously._

_——— breaks the kiss, placing his mouth by Jeongin’s ear. “For almost three thousand years have we been married,” he says answering his own question. “Shall we celebrate finally getting a home?”_

Jeongin steps through the threshold of the cottage, his eyes taking in every detail that he can. A beautiful table in the middle of the room, a stone fireplace against one of the walls, and a portrait hanging above it. 

He walks towards the painting, a sharp gasp coming from behind him. 

The closer he walks to the painting, the more he can feel his heart pounding in his chest until he can’t anymore. His gaze lands in the picture where yellow eyes and a kitten smile look back at him. 

The world goes dark. 

Forever may you reign 

Jeongin makes his way back to camp, his hand covering Minho’s. There’s less people standing around than before and he knows why. It has been a long time since people did walk on this island. 

“Oh thank fuck there’s more people!” Yujin says. “Where the fuck have y’all been?” 

“Walking,” says Jeongin. “This island is beautiful.” 

“It’s more of a hell trap,” she snaps. “We’re getting off this island tomorrow morning. I can’t lose anymore people to whatever is going on.”

Jeongin tilts his head and swallows. His throat begins to burn in thirst. He needs to drink something. 

“And you’re just going to leave your crew to the wilds of this island?” 

Yujin snorts. “Of course. They’re as good as dead here, aren’t they?” 

He really needs to drink something. His throat is parched and it’s beginning to hurt. He understands why though. It’s been a really long time since he's actually had a drink and he knows the perfect person to drink from. 

He watches as Yujin turns on her heel to walk back to the ship as the moon begins to slowly rise. It’s an odd colored moon though, one that is only told in fairy tales. 

Yujin pauses in her steps to watching the rising moon. 

“That’s unfortunate,” Jeongin says. “I knew you were a horrible person but I was kind of wishing you weren’t. You’re so pretty but it’s almost always the pretty ones.” 

Yujin turns around, her brows furrowed. “What are you talking about?” 

“Nothing I suppose. I do want my ship back. It needs to be cleansed of your evil. Channie won’t like your evil.” 

Confusion flutters all over her face the more she stares at Jeongin. Yujin has no clue what’s happening to her crew or this strange man that she knows hasn’t been on her ship for very long. 

His words finally seem to sink in her brain. 

“Your ship?” She says. “The _Nameless_ is _my_ ship.”

“That’s incorrect Yujin,” Hyunjin says with a tilt of his head. “The _Nameless_ is my ship. I’m the ship owner. I could have sworn that I told you that it wasn’t even my ship in the first place, though. I was looking for its captain who went missing.” Hyunjin takes a step forward, his eyes the same color as the moon in the sky. “I found her captain.” 

Red. 

Yujin takes a step back and Jeongin can smell the fear in the air. 

He smiles, lunges, and sinks his teeth in. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Did you hear!?” 

“About the _Nameless_ ? Yes! The captain’s body along with a few others were found bloodless and burning in some Northern port city. They were a vile lot those _Nameless_ pirates!” 

“No not about that! About the blood sails that have been spotted! 

“Blood sails? The _Gloria Regali_!?” 

“Yes! It’s been spotted coming from the North!”

“Then that means!” 

“Yes! The Pirate Lord’s fleet is beginning to form again! There’s even a rumor about the _Des Irae_ and the _Carpe Noctem_ returning as well!” 

“And the Pirate Lord?” 

“They say he’s been spotted along the coast in the Caribbean!” 

“Does this mean-“ 

“It means that we’re going to be okay and we’re going to be freed. The Hunts will stop and we’ll continue to live!” 

“I can’t believe it. After a few years, everything is going to go back to normal.” 

“Of course it is!” 

Forever may you reign 

**Author's Note:**

> so fun facts: 
> 
> \- jeongin and minho are married and they have been married for almost three thousand years. do not come at me for the implied sexual content. in this fic, they are both older than you and me so unless you're a three thousand old human being, i don't want to hear it.  
> \- innie is a vampire and the captain of the gloria regali.  
> \- the pirate lord is chan  
> \- if you read the title of the fic and the summary together, it tells you the ending: on the blood moon, hoist the colors for the captain has returned.  
> \- when jeongin asks questions about the captain to hyunjin and jeonghan, they asked jeongin a question back. that is because jeongin is the proper captain and asking for his opinion.  
> \- the song throughout the fic is called gloria regali by tommee profitt feat. fleurie. it's a beautiful song and kinda sets the tone of the fic.  
> \- the unnamed characters in the beginning and in the end are in fact vampires and yes, chan saves vampires from people who are hunting them. it just seems like a chan thing to do. 
> 
> please feel free to yell at me on twt or on cc. both are @iseemikimouse


End file.
